Elsword x Eve, the story on how they became a couple
by Brownies And Milk
Summary: Elsword and Eve are good friends but Eve becomes close to Elsword and Elsword dose just about anything for her, this is one way their love may have happened. like it or not, idc. but this is how i think they started out and how they became one and had children.


After a long journey thru Ruben and Elder villages the gang was ready to leave Bethma, Eve was quite exhausted and sat right down after a long day of walking in the heat of the volcanic dragons nest. Eve was a 'nasod', one of a robotic type human breed created by human scientists, nasods were the most advanced technologies ever created. Eve as the queen of the nasods was quite tired. She had bright orange piercing eyes, grey (almost white) hair, blue markings on both of her cheeks, and a big blue sparkling gem in the center of her forehead. "Yo! Hurry and get up Eve!" a voice yelled right into her ear. Irritated a bit by being yelled at, eve followed her instinct and slapped the red headed boy straight in the face. She instantly sat up, "Is that how you respect a queen?" with a bit of a noble tone coming from her voice. "Yeah, whatever Eve, everyone's getting ready to head to Altera and you're the one we're waiting for," Elsword said with an ignorant voice as he walked out of her room. Eve instantly got up and started getting ready for a journey to Altera. She went into the closet to get dressed, and woke up Moby and Remy; started packing some supplies they might need like potions and food. After a bit of breakfast they left the Bethma Inn and started heading towards the Cargo Airship, they knew it was the only way to make it there. They snuck on quietly and noticed they weren't alone. There were nasods walking around. "We need to keep out these nasods' way or we'll die." Raven said cautiously trying not to be heard. Raven was a tall black haired nasod hybrid. His lover was nothing else besides the green haired elf Rena, who strongly resembled his fiancée Seris. "These nasods, I did not make them, were they made by someone else?" eve said with a bit of worry. She had a slight frightened look in her eyes, no one noticed besides Elsword. Eve picked up a stone that was probably dragged in when they snuck in and threw it in the center of group of artificial nasods. They were all distracted by the stone and motioned Aisha to teleport over them and use Guillotine Press. She did as eve said and took out the group of nasods. They made their way through each nasod leading to the top of the airship, the culprit who made the artificial nasods, Wally. "Armageddon Blade!" "Magical Makeup!" "Gungnir!" "Giga Prominence!" "Thousand Star!" "Sharpshooter Syndrome!" They attacked one by one creating deadly attack combos each skill we use. Wally was soon defeated and eve took him by the neck and said with a venomous tone "You created nasods without my consent, you've corrupted my race!" without hesitation, eve threw him off the cargo airship. Everyone looked at her shockingly, somewhat scared but they knew her, she cared about her race, to rebuild it, but eve couldn't let their opinions stop her. They went back into the airship and took a bit of a rest. Eve sat next to Elsword and fell asleep suddenly from exhaustion. I saw it earlier, the fear in her eyes, the worried emotion, is she developing emotions? Elsword wondered. He felt a slight tap on his shoulder and took long enough to notice Eve has fallen asleep next to him. She's pretty cute when she's asleep, almost innocent. Elsword slapped himself in the face and woke up Eve a bit. "Don't move…" She said tiredly and fell back asleep. Eve, a nasod with no emotion, who lost her race due to a war, who wants to revive her race, she's somewhat interesting, something you won't see everyday, what's the word….oh yeah, unique Elsword thought again. Everyone was woken up by a sudden jerk and noticed they landed. Everyone ran out once they opened the doors and looked for the closest inn. Altera Inn they checked into 3 rooms, instead of 6 due to ED saving. Obviously Rena and Raven shared one but they had to debate either who would share one room between Aisha, Eve, Chung, and Elsword. "I would hate to share a room with Elsword, and Eve sorta um, talks too much in her sleep about the nasod race so I'll share one with Chung~!" Aisha said smiling. "So that means Elsword will share a room with Eve~!" Rena said happily. Obviously either Chung or Elsword had no saying in that. they all soon headed up to their rooms to get some rest for the next day. Eve, every time elsword thought of that time in the airship, he'd just get flustered and blush. Where is Eve anyways? Elsword look around the room to find her gone, but right before he began to panic, he saw a white figure outside the inn. he hurriedly ran down the stairs to the door leading outside. "What are you doing out here? It's already late, go back inside," eve said with a slight worried tone in her voice. Her golden eyes shined in the moonlight, it was beautiful, it sorta made Elsword fall for her a bit more. "I was wondering why you were outside instead of the room?" Elsword asked nervously having a feeling she might slap me. "Just needed air…" she said quietly sitting down on the grass as Elsword sat with her. She rested her head on Elsword's shoulder and fell asleep slowly. Eve Elsword thought thought she's something very unique even if people see her as something bad, she's definitely different than that… Elsword laid down with her close to him and let the calmness of the night drift him to sleep. Eve woke up slowly, long enough to notice she was in Elsword's arms. She blushed a bit and felt heat rise to my head. It brought her closer to him. As the heat raised the more and more closer she got. Eve felt a beating in her chest, what was it? Elsword woke up to the beating in her chest, since they were so close. "Good morning," he said with one eye open, "was sleeping in my arms warm enough for you?" Eve blushed a lot at what he said and buried her face in his chest. This feeling in me is killing me eve thought to herself. "Yo lovebirds!" Elsword and Eve sat up quickly at that remark and blushed massively. They saw the whole gang together smirking and giggling. Embarrassed, Eve stood up quickly from Elsword's arms and motioned for Remy and Moby to come. They suddenly stiffened. Eve summoned little needles with her mana and yelled, "Energy Needles!" she pointed her finger at the stiffened group and launched many needles at them. BOOM, was all you could hear. Eve looked down at them with a bit of blush on her face and growled a bit. she had a murderous aura surrounding her and a bit of a venomous tone when she said, "Do you intend to speak anymore about this moment?!" They shook their heads nervously and kept quiet. eve left with the little bit of pride she had left and went into her room to pack up some quest clippings from the quest board. She was ready to head out but stopped when something gripped her wrist. It was Elsword. "Leaving so soon," he said with a somewhat lustful tone that really got her flustered, "aren't ya Eve?" she tried to release her wrist from his grip and miserably failed. He pulled her a lot closer to him and hugged her. "Wait for me Eve?" he asked in such a tone that made eve even more flustered. "F-f-fine, if that's what you wish…" eve gave up so easily, her weakness was…him. I really am falling for him….eve thought. What taking that idiot so long?! Eve thought angrily until she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Elsw-!" eve immediately stopped. It was Chung. Chung looked at her with a confused with expression. She instantly became flustered and embarrassed. "Where is Elsword?!" eve said with a dark aura surrounding her. "In his room," he said cautiously, "are you looking for him?" eve nodded her head and quickly pushed Chung out of her way before she started too sped up. She slammed open their door to see Elsword in a towel. She blushed so much her face matched the color of his spiky hair. He's bare, I get to see him completely bare, and he looks s- No Eve! What are you thinking?! "I didn't think you'd want to see me in this way Eve," he said smirking. Eve was suddenly pinned down to the bed. "Would you like me to pleasure you," he said, still smirking with his ruby eyes. She turned her head away from him only having him to tilt her head back with his hand. The heat rose to her head again, the redness returned to her cheeks. He lowered his body close to hers, not exactly on, but very close to it. He lowered his head to her ear and blew in it. "Just kidding~" Eve instantly pushed him off, flustered, embarrassed and completely red. I looked at him with daggers. "ELSWORD," she snarled, "YOU'RE DEAD!" BOOOOOOM! The gang poked their heads in their room to see their room to see all the commotion. They looked shocked and saw a burnt crisp Elsword in a towel, curled up to the wall. Rena and Chung helped him up immediately and put a robe on him. Elsword suddenly regained consciousness and yelled, "Geez! It was a joke Eve!" The gang looked at us with confused looks. Eve read their faces like an open book. She explained everything by detail as she began to blush, enough to the point where she matched Elsword's hair again. Rena and Aisha giggled and patted her back. All the pride she built up flushed out of her system. she suddenly perked up with the microscopic piece of dignity still in her and said "Elsword, if you're planning to come with me, stop this stupidity and get ready, you have 5 minutes, I'm ready to leave with or without you." she rushed out of the room. she knew how long it took Elsword to do his hair, she sighed at the thought and sat down. About 5 minutes later, precisely, eve was ready to head out of the door, until she heard something crash down the stairs. Elsword rushed so much, he fell down the stairs. That idiot… "My body hurt so much." Elsword whined. Eve, that girl really meant her words. Right when he was ready to go downstairs, he saw her leaving. Man, why am I in a rush to be with Eve? He got up quickly enough to bump into her and drag her down with him. Elsword felt something press against his lips. he opened my eyes to see an ivory skinned face and pure golden eyes. his face started to blend in with his hair as did hers. She got up quickly and stood on her feet, flustered and red she said, "Come on, let's go." Elsword got up quickly hoping no one saw that event and walked out of the inn with her. They stopped by the quest board for anymore quest clippings in the same area they were headed to. There were a lot quests for this place called the Altera Core. Elsword saw something in Eve's eyes, it wasn't anger, not sadness, not fear, it was, disgrace. He pulled her by the waist and comforted her. She stuffed her little ivory face into his chest. He heard her silent weeps; he knew she wasn't happy about this. All the clippings were about rouge nasods, which would attack anything in its way. This wasn't what she hoped for, what she didn't want anything to result in. Elsword motioned to her we should get going, and if anything happened I would be there to comfort you. She wiped her small tears away as they headed to the core. they entered though an elevator that went down. The two were amazed at the sighting, lasers, Nasod guards, and power extractors. They made our way through the hordes of nasods, barely surviving the cutting lasers, and trying to deproshegram the extractors, but they made it, to the ultimate core of what's running the corruption of nasods, and scaring all the Pongs. "King Nasod, how dare you?!" Eve yelled angrily at the enormous Nasod in front of them. "My queen, how, how can you team with these, h-humans?! You betrayed us, and we are no longer under your command." "That is because you changed the programming, how can you without my consent?!" "Moby, Remy return to me now!" the giant Nasod said as the two little companions returned refused. "Moby, Remy! Why do you refuse?!" We serve Queen Eve and her only! She is our master, not you! The adorable drones signaled. "Fine if all of you cannot see the horror of these results, then you shall be exterminated!" A horde of guards came out of nowhere and stood in battle ready positions. Elsword readied his sword as Eve stood firm and noble ready to fight. Remy and Moby also readied in their positions ready to fight. They charged at them and the two fought 'till their death. Elsword noticed something, a bunch of extractors and motioned Eve to go destroy them. She fired energy needles as she glided toward the extractors. Each Nasod that went against her fell onto the floor with a hole in the middle. The boy was really, impressed. She destroyed each extractor without difficulty. A huge power train rose between Elsword and the Nasod hordes. Eve came by his side and they attacked. It took a while to destroy the power train, but the pair made it. King Nasod powered down as the core started to fall apart. They made our way out gasping for air. The two looked at each other for a moment then started laughing. She was smiling, laughing; she felt the emotion, happiness. "Eve, you're smiling." She stopped laughing, and smiled the most beautiful smile in the world, belonged to the person who didn't smile at all. "Is this happiness?" she asked. Elsword nodded and suddenly felt something cling to his body. Eve had hugged him. She looked up at him with her big golden eyes and asked, "Elsword, I think I l-," she was interrupted by ponggos who cheerfully said, "Thank you pong~! You saved us pong~!" the two smiled and headed to the inn holding hands, shoulder to shoulder, their fingers, intertwined. She didn't have to finish that line before she was interrupted. I'm happy she feels the same way back. Elsword though. He stopped her, pulled her waist close to his and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips touched, it felt like heaven. That moment when I get to date the most beautiful girl in the world, with a beautiful smile, only comes once in a lifetime. Elsword thought. he walked all the way back to the inn with her. My girl, her silver long hair, her ivory skin, golden eyes, cute blue markings, man I love her. They walked in to see the gang staring at them very, awkwardly. They smirked and giggled. I'm going to kill them Eve thought. Rena walked up to them and patted Eve on the back and Raven did the same with Elsword, in the background was some grape child and a child that looked like a Pokémon giggling and snickering. They stopped at something that landed right in front of their feet. A little crisp dark spot on the wooden floor, probably Eve saw them and shot a needle at them. They suddenly froze for a moment knowing to be cautious, especially around Eve, she's cute, but piss her off, she'll kill you. Eve looked into Elsword's eyes, as if; she was trying to tell me something without speaking. I understood it; I pulled her along with me as we both went upstairs into our room. "GAH! I SWEAR!" Eve had yelled as she was taking off her clothes, "I'm going to murder them if they continue to joke about this any longer!" She opened the closet and took out one of Elsword's large white shirts. She took off the El armor that attached to her waist and put it in the closet as long as her thigh long boots and arm sleeves. She was only in her corset once she had finished and asked Elsword if he wanted to put his armor away. He nodded and she kindly put them in the closet. Elsword took some sweats from the drawer and put them on over his boxers. Eve put the big shirt over her corset so she could take it off without her showing her body to him. He understood perfectly, she's a Nasod queen; she has to have pride somewhat right? The little photon tiara suddenly disappeared from the top of her head. Elsword's sword was on a table beside the bed, and Remy and Moby were on there too, getting ready to sleep he guessed. The boy hopped onto the bed while Eve calmly just got in. "You're no fun Eve~" Elsword faked whimpered just to tease her. "What do you want me to do then?" she asked. "Jump onto the bed!" he said. "Fine, for you okay?" she asked. "Okay~!" Elsword replied. She stood up by the wall and jumped onto the bed. She landed face to face with Elsword; he saw the little faint blush on her face. he thought it was pretty cute to see her that way. She smiled a bit and then stuffed her face into the mattress, hiding her little blush, trying to keep that sense of pride and dignity. The teen boy laughed a bit and tilted her face upwards to face him. "Wasn't that fun Eve?" Elsword asked. "I guess..." She continued to blush, even harder though. He kissed her nose and held her close to him as they drifted away to sleep. She held him back. The boy felt they were being watched, most likely by the gang. He didn't want to let this moment be destroyed, so he let it be. He pulled her closer to him, she breathed heavily on his chest, and her scent went through his nose. He suddenly noticed something, she was already asleep. The boy sighed and kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. When he woke up he felt something on my hand. It felt like, a, squishy lemon. He opened one eye to see his hand on Eve's...chest?! He took his hand off before she woke up and hid his face in his pillow. I can't believe I woke up like that. If she finds out, my face is going to be throbbing red. He felt a little shift beside him, only to see Eve turning around. It's good she didn't wake up when it happened. Elsword got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. He looked at his face and saw a red slap mark. I probably got slapped in my sleep, good thing I was unconscious he thought. He stripped down and went into the shower. he thought about what had happened yesterday. Click Click There came Eve, only in her undergarments, Elsword blushed, especially since she came in when he was in the shower. He kept quiet. She took a brush and started to brush her long, silver hair. "Morning Elsword..." She had seen him, and she didn't ignore the fact he was in the shower. "Morning E-Eve." He stuttered "Continue your shower, don't mind me okay, but don't look out of that shower until I leave either," she said blushing. I think she was dressing up in the restroom. She continued to brush her hair, while Elsword shampooed his. About 5 minutes later he ruffling of cloth. I guess she was stripping down then dressing in a new pair of clothes. Elsword didn't hesitate, but his instincts opened the shower curtain a bit and there he saw it, Eve's bare back. She didn't notice him but he blushed massively at the sight. He closed the curtains again until he heard Eve saying something. He turned off the water, grabbed a towel and put it around his waist. Once he got out, he saw Eve, in a Christmas outfit. "It's for the Christmas party, what do you think?" she asked. "Beautiful~" Elsword replied. "The Ponggos delivered you one too." She said. She showed him the outfit, it was okay, but he knew Eve would like it if he wore it so he did. Today was Christmas Eve. The first time Eve has ever celebrated this. I wonder what she got everyone, but I'm scared to think about it right now, it might probably some nasod arm or something. Elsword quickly dressed into the Christmas outfit and headed out. Once the two got downstairs, the whole place was decorated. It was pretty nice, a big pine tree, wreaths, and everyone in COBO inspired Christmas outfits. "Hey Eldork!" The little purple idiot yelled at Elsword across the room. "You gotta kiss Eve now!" Elsword and Eve blushed at that sentence. He looked up and saw it, damned mistletoe. Everyone in the "party setup" looked at them wide eyed, smiling and snickering. Elsword took Eve's face and kissed it then pulled back. She was red, and he had a bit of faint blush on his cheeks. He picked up an ornament and threw it at Aisha. "Happy now Lady Grape?" he asked. Aisha looked at him with anger, Rena held her back. Man that chick got on my nerve. Eve giggled at Elsword's remark and everyone looked at her shockingly. He bet everyone was wondering, "OMG! Eve just showed emotions!" he thought. "Eve! You, you h-have...EMOTIONS!" Rena continued to panic and Raven tried calming her down. Eve walked up to her and patted her head. Aisha looked at Eve shockingly but that face suddenly was pushed away by a big smile. Aisha had glomped Eve and they stayed in that position laughing and smiling. They looked like frigging adorable cats. Well Eve did at least; Aisha looked like some purple little blob. Elsword took Eve out of Aisha's grasp and stuck his tongue out, she read his face pretty fast, she knew it said, "Sorry, but she's mine sucker!"

11:59 PM

"One more minute 'till Christmas!" Rena and Aisha squealed of excitement. Everyone looked at the clock, determined the time would change. Everyone looked, stupid. "This is the longest minute EVER," Elsword whined, and then the clock finally turned 12. Everyone chanted together, yelling "Merry Christmas!" Eve smiled a bit and the ponggo children went up to her holding something in their hand. She was curious; she called Elsword over and asked him what it was. "It's a Christmas present, for you~" he said. "And you too Mr. Elsword!" The kids handed Elsword the present and ran off to their parents. The couple opened it together to see it was an El gem shaped into a heart. Eve was so touched by the present; tears of joy fell out of her eyes. Once the party was over about 2 am, the whole gang sat by the tree. Eve dug out every present she hid from everyone. Rena got the new, super agile bow she wanted. Raven got a sword Eve made with nasod power that can help function along with his arm. She got Chung a modified pair of his silver shooters, ability to shoot even more bullets, and a lot more power, for Aisha, she modified her staff to look cuter with her outfit and she absolutely loved it. She whispered into Elsword's ear, "You'll get your present when we go upstairs into the room." He blushed massively and looked completely flustered. "Oh Eve, I wish we got you something~" he sighed. "No, it's fine, I had a pleasure finding these things for you, it's late, let's all get some rest now~" Eve replied. They all headed upstairs to rest and Eve ran into the bathroom in their room. Elsword knocked on the door. He's impatient but she loves him that way. She came out in a Santa outfit that showed some skin. She hung something over his head. It was mistletoe. She kissed him deeply and pulled back. "Merry Christmas Elsword~" she practically yelled. "Merry Christmas..." he replied. They fell asleep together, enjoying each others warmth on this, cold December night. Eve felt something and woke up to see what it was. It was 5:24 and Elsword had grabbed at her right boob in his sleep. Eve giggled and kissed his head. He suddenly started to squeeze. Eve blushed deeply and stared at him. He was mumbling something she couldn't understand. He then blurted out "EVE, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" He then awoke quickly and sat up panting hard. Eve ducked low and pretended like she was still asleep. Elsword looked at her and kissed her on her forehead. Eve began to blush. "Wow Eve, you blush even in your sleep." He said. Eve then pretended as if he had woken her up. "Oh, sorry if I woke you up…" he quickly began to say. Eve giggled. "Don't worry, it's alright. If you begin to dream a terrible dream and squeeze my boobs, it's alright. I know you have squeezed them before." Elsword blushed. "H-H-How did you know?" he asked. "Let's just say I have woken up to you squishing them." She said. Elsword blushed and Eve giggled and returned to her slumber. Elsword began to think then fell asleep as well. The two lived happily ever after. NA, JUST KIDDING. Elsword woke up the next morning to find Eve not in bed. He got dressed and ran outside. Eve stood outside the inn. Eve had changed; she wasn't as queenly as she was before. She wore a black robotic looking suit, her photon tiara had disappeared, and her drones looked more fears. "Wow Eve you changed a lot. I like it." He said. "Oh, hello Elsword. Do you like my new suit?" she asked. "Very much I do." He replied. Just then a giant beast showed up out of the sky. It had dark blue fur and big twisted horns; its body was surrounded by a blue rage aura. It appeared so suddenly the ground around the couple had shattered and fell in. Elsword was gripping on to Eve's waist tightly, holding her near ready to protect her. The creature had then launched itself off some of the falling rocks and slashed Elsword's face. The teen had detached his hands from Eve and fell unconscious. When he awoke Eve was nowhere to be found. He had seen a creature like the one he had seen. "It can't be, it couldn't be…" he stuttered. He didn't want to remember but if he wanted to find Eve he would have to remember. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH ME!?" Eve asked the dark figure before her. The gigantic creature that had attacked Elsword and her was lying down beside the figure. "I see you met my dog human specimen." The figure spoke. "WHAT?" Eve angrily spoke. "I AM NO HUMAN! I AM EVE, QUEEN OF THE NASODS, SAVIOUR OF THE PONGGOS, RULER OF…" The figure cut her off. "SILENCE, embolic life form. You do realize you are a prisoner of the demon lord now, do you not?" it asked. "HOW THE FUCK AM I A PRISONER OF THE DEMON LORD IF I AM THE QUEEN OF MY OWN RACE!?" Eve asked. "If it is true that you are a queen then you are now the demon queen, you shall not be held a prisoner, you shall rule the demons alongside our master." The figure spoke. "I ALREADY HAVE A KING, I MAY NOT BECOME THE DEMON QUEEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO." Eve yelled. "Then torcher is a probable solution to your stubbornness." The figure said. It then released the creature from its chains. "You shall feel the wrath of Berthe, our demon lord's evil dog." The creature then got up and growled. It then roared an earsplitting roar that thru Eve backwards. She stumbled backwards and fell; her feet were locked onto some sort of foot lock's fixed into the floor. She was trapped on the ground by the locks. As Berthe came closer, the more she struggled to remover her feet from the locks. As she struggled the locks became tighter on her ankles. Berthe had finally reached her, the dog snarled in her face. Eve whimpered as the dog breathed heavily in her face, breathing in her smell and breathing out a stench that was unbelievably gross. "Good little doggy…" she whimpered. The dog stared at her for a moment. It's eyes became wide and the dog merely laid down in front of Eve, allowing her to pet its back. Eve became calm, she was petting the dog. She had created peace with the dog. She was hugging and petting the dog until the dark figure returned. She gasped and stopped frozen. "WHAT THE FUCK, I THOUGHT I LEFT YOU HERE TO TORCHER HER! WHAT KIND OF A DEMON ARE YOU? YOU DISGRASE!" the figure whipped the dog and it began howling extremely loud. The dog aimed his scrunched up face towards Eve. She began to whimper again. The dog had finally slashed Eve across the face with its knife sharp claws. Her face had been badly cut. It bled out lots of blood. The dog then began shoving its claws in and out of her stomach, stabbing her each and every time. Eve was crying of pain. Tears streamed down her face, her golden orange eyes glittered with tears. "Oh my, I can't believe I'm falling for your golden eyes. Tears streaming from them makes them sparkle beautifully. Oh how I hate this feeling." The figure spoke. He left the room with an out of control Berthe attacking everything in sight. Elsword hurry, this dog will kill me soon. "HEY, DEMON KING! WHERE'S MY GIRL FRIEND?" Elsword asked the gate to the enormous castle. He then jumped upwards and jumped off the walls, kicking his way upwards. He finally reached an opened window and entered the dark castle. Guards had already prepared themselves for the one man army. "Go ahead, take me. I don't give a dam shit." Elsword spat in the guards faces. They took him prisoner and locked him in a prison cell not far from Eves. He heard her cries for help. "EVE, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO HER!?" he asked. "None of your shit faces business kid." The guard leader replied. "IT IS MY BUSINESS CUZ SHE IS MY GIRL!" the warrior replied. "Too bad kid." Elsword then began climbing the walls kicking his way upwards to the top of the cage, he jumped out and began to follow the voice he heard cry for help. Elsword had barged into the room to find the creature who had abducted Eve. "BERTHE, YOUR HEAD IS MINE!" the dog roared and raced towards Elsword. The boy just raised his sword and aimed for the head of the racing creature. "DON'T DO IT, WE COULD USE HIM TO OUR ADVANTA-" She was cut off by the slicing sound of a sword. I cannot explain all the details due to gore. When the warrior lowered his sword the head of Berthe was being held in his hands, the dog's body left oozing blood everywhere. "ELSWORD, IM SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!" Eve cried happily tears still glittering in her golden orange eyes. "So, how'd you end up here?" the boy asked his girl. "Kidnapped…" she said while weeping. "Don't worry babe, I will get us out of here." Elsword said. He raised his sword up high. ``I suggest you sit down with your knees facing me…" Elsword said. Eve did as she was told and fell backwards to sit. Elsword moved his sword closer to the locks and broke Eve`s feet free. "Thank you Elsword." Eve said. Elsword then became flaming hot, so hot he burnt thru the floor leaving a hole melted in the floor. Eve jumped down and followed Elsword along the tunnel. It was easy to see cuz Elsword was on fire. The two began to exit the tunnel in front of the castle. Elsword began to run when he was stopped by a scream. Eve had been shot with an arrow on her left leg. It was bleeding badly. "I'll carry you." He said. He picked her up and ran. Eve was blushing badly at how bare Elsword's chest was. "How come you're bare ches-" "I'm fine Eve." He quickly replied. He had a wide gash in his chest. It was bleeding out. They had finally arrived at the inn a couple of long minutes later. "OMG, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? ARE YOU TWO OK? DO YOU NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION? WHAT SHOULD WE DO?" Rena asked. "I'm fine, but take care of Eve; she has suffered more than I have." Elsword said. "No, it's fine Elsword. I can survive. I want to come with you." Eve said. "No, you're badly wounded, you stay here. If you stay I will bring a gift for you." Elsword said. He then ran off into the blare of the setting sun. "YOU BETTER COME BACK ELDORK!" Eve yelled at him. "Don't worry Eve, he always comes back." Rena said in a soothing tone. "But what if he doesn't?" Eve began to cry, her feelings for him were stronger than ever, she hoped for the best, the rest of the gang lead Eve back inside where they then began to remove her clothing so she may have a warm, soothing shower. Elsword, that was all Eve could think of, the thought of losing him was such a pain, she knew she should have gone along with him but he refused to let her go. What`s wrong with me? Why do I keep thinking about him? Am I really gona waist this so called soothing bath thinking about Elsword not returning? Eve had lots of questions that couldn't be answered. It was killing her on the inside as she said.

**FIVE DAYS LATER…**

It had been five days since Elsword had left the gang; Eve shed tears almost all the time that Elsword was gone. "What if he doesn't come back?" Eve's tears kept streaming down her face. The makeup Aisha and Rena had put on her face was running along with her tears. The only way to calm Eve down was to lock her in their room. "HOUSE MEETING!" Rena yelled. "Eve darling, you may go to your room if you wish." She said in a soothing tone to Eve. The nasod got up and ran off. The only sound that could be heard after was the sound of a door being slammed shut. "Damn, that girl has got to chill out." Raven said. "Let her take her time to calm down. Besides, you haven got over Seris dying." Rena said. "DON'T YOU DARE BRING HER UP!" Raven yelled. "Should I go up and check on her?" Aisha asked. "Sure." Rena said. Aisha was walking up the stairs, she heard the sound of something being dragged across the floor. Knock knock. "GO AWAY!" Eve yelled. "Eve, it's just me Aisha." Aisha said while trying to push the door open. Eve had placed her dresser in front of the door so nobody could enter the room. "GO THE FUCK AWAY!" she yelled. "Eve, calm down. We know your upset but you don't need to lock yourself away from the world." Aisha said. "I DON'T CARE. I just want him to come home, come home so we can snuggle up on the bed together. I just want to wrap my arms around him again…" Eve paused. "Why don't you come eat something? That will probably calm you down for a bit, I know you love food Eve." Aisha said. "I don't care for food as much as I care for Elsword." Eve said. Aisha then just left leaving Eve alone. Eve couldn't fall asleep. She was too worried about the red haired brat that purposely left her at the inn with the rest of the gang. Eve was pissed.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Eve awoke to someone squeezing her left boob the next morning. She opened her eyes to see who it was. The person had red hair, scars on his back, and darkness carving's on the left side of his face. "E-E-Elsword?" she asked the person who strongly resembled him. He opened an eye, he stared at her. "Hiya Eve." The guy said in a happy voice. "Is that really you Elsword?" she asked. The teen that lied on the bed with her didn't really look like Elsword. The one opened eye he had opened didn't look like Elsword's eye, it was piercing blue, it had a red line in the center of it, and the outer edge of the eye was red with veins showing. "Yep, it's me Eve." Elsword said. "What happened to your eye?" Eve said poking hers. "This is exactly why I wanted you to stay here. If you came along, you beautiful orange eyes wouldn't sparkle in the moon light anymore. They would have become ugly like the one eye." Elsword said hiding his eye from her face. "I'm no longer the Elsword you knew. I have become a disgrace to the human race. I am a mortal human. You can never look at me the same no more Eve." He continued. "Although this is the only unpurified body part of mine, you can never look into this one eye the same. I have become a monster trying to protect you and I am willing to stay a monster if it means you are safe. Please tell the others that I am not the Elsword I was before." He said to Eve. "But you always will be my beloved Elsword." She replied. "I know I will but please tell the others I have returned and I will be downstairs in ten minutes, don't forget to tell them I am not the Elsword I was before." He said. "Ok..." Eve whispered. She left the room. She had gotten downstairs when raven caught her out of the corner of his eye. "HEY GUYS, EVE IS FINALLY OUT OF HER ROOM. AND SHE IS FINALLY SMILEING." Raven yelled. Everyone except Elsword was downstairs within seconds. "Are you finally feeling better Eve?" Rena asked. "Yes I am, and I have something to say…" she paused. "WHAT?" everyone said in unison. "Elsword is back but he told me to tell you that you can never look at him the same, he said not to be frightened when he shows himself." Eve explained. Everyone just sat and waited on the couch. Eve went upstairs to tell him she had done as he said. "I'll be down in five." He said.

Eve went downstairs to tell the others what he had told her. "I finally get to spar with the brat once again." Raven said happily. The sound of foot step's echoed down the stairs. The red head finally reached the bottom, everyone gathered around and group hugged around him. "Good to have you back sport." Raven said. "Hey Elsword, why do you have one eye closed?" Aisha said with a puzzled look in her face. "Did Eve tell you not to look at me the same?" he asked. "Yes." Aisha said. "But why?" the annoying kid asked. "Because of this…" Elsword opened his new eye and showed the gang the devil he had within him. Everyone stared in shock except Eve. "You knew about this Eve?" Rena asked worriedly. "I only found out today." The nasod replied. "Eve, I am going to ask you something once and once only." Elsword said. "After all this adventuring is done, will you marry me? Will you come with me?" he asked Eve began to blush until her face matched his hair. "YES!" she blurted out. "Then it is settled." Rena busted in. "So Eve, we should probably go and buy you some wedding gear." Aisha said. "Could you be quiet lady grape?" Eve asked. The girl just frowned at Elsword. "This is your fault stupid bed wetter. If you didn't call me 'lady grape' Eve wouldn't be calling me that." She said. "OH, I ALMOST FORGOT! Eve, come, I got your gift." Elsword grabbed Eve and lead her out to the back. There she saw something she had seen before. "Elsword, it beautiful…" she began to shed tears again. Another Berthe was lying down asleep on the ground. She walked up to it, slowly making progress; she tiptoed slowly towards the dog. She then petted the head. The beast suddenly woke up. Her piercing orange eyes looked into its devilish blue eyes. Fear struck her like a whip against her back. She shivered as the beast began to rise up. "Good doggy?" she said quietly. The creature looked at her for a moment before picking her up and wrapping around her like a blanket. "Whoa, easy there. Wait; is it a boy or a girl?" Eve asked Elsword. "I dun know." He replied. Eve just smiled and began to get comfy. "Hey Berthe, mind making some room in your blanket fur for Elsword?" she asked the demon. It then unwrapped her and picked the boy up. The demon then placed Elsword in the exact same hand as Eve; it then made itself into the blanket formation with the two close together while it slept once more. The pair who lied in Berthe's fur fell asleep with their hair cutely tousled. The couple had had a lovely time with their new pet.

**6 EXACT YEAR'S LATER…**

With children running around the house new problems unfolded. Elsword and Eve had four babies two years earlier, two baby nasods and two baby humans. The trouble with the two nasod babies is they have the same powers that Eve had. The nasods were always causing trouble with Berthe and the other two babies; they kept zapping Berthe's tail and were always using Electron balls against the human babies. Eve would always have to separate the nasods from the humans and Elsword would have to give out spankings. Every night Eve would say the same thing: "WHY ARE CHILDREN SO FUSTRATING!?" and Elsword would always say: "Eve, calm down. They will soon be old and will stop being frustrating." They always had at least one problem every day. It was nerve wrecking but they managed. Elsword and Eve had a long time of fun and joy. This is basically the end of this story so as a good writer would type: They lived happily ever after. THE END. PS: follow this link to get one of my pictures from this story: .ca/search?hl=en&tbs=sbi%3AAMhZZitERF-YNa8zw7Z7xwmpyCwVNsKTmyBYVCMDg5KH lT9zlAFb4WcqZUVw5y_1b0Nclvx9ByPg0mEhO_1Fxy9WWYIlND eMWEaHBY6tFNZ6VKwoxTvYY08eqHSs8ApHKNK18U2LKXXgsUS5 0ovrJHtenLag7f1PJR0ibNwIEUfFg41j4jjXFmculuAX8TDAhY g8TTSWx1RbokhW52iGEy4g1qGr-rsQ41nPlLwBJKijss8M3blX T9skDRqGnFPnglZAdTTGilg-G&ei=mx4IUteJLKS6yAGC9oHoAg&ved=0CAcQiBw&biw=1366&bih=667#


End file.
